The Arousal Apology
by pixelnerd
Summary: When Sheldon's ready (for you-know-what), but Amy's not. Oneshot, Shamy. Don't worry, there's no smut here.


**Prompt: Sheldon's ready (for you-know-what), but Amy's not. For dang-it-jen, who I know noticed also asked NerdForestGirl this. You vixen! I didn't know this would be so long, but I made it. Yay!**

"I'm sorry, Sheldon! I can'!" Amy shakily breathed as she slammed the apartment door behind her.

Sheldon's mouth formed a thin line. He stood in front of the door, his own door, and looked at it. Then, he pressed both his hands against it, and leaned frontward. His forehead touched the cool paint as he started sweating.

"_Amy, you're forgetting something. Again," Sheldon sighed as their date night ended._

"_Oh, sorry," Amy blushed. She leaned in and kissed Sheldon. But instead of pulling away after the designated ten seconds, they were locked, Sheldon holding her._

_Suddenly, he pushed her against the blue door, and the kiss intensified. Amy was gripping at his neck, and Sheldon had his arm pressed on the door beside her._

_As he reached for a button on her cardigan, Amy noticed it. But she stopped, and pushed Sheldon away._

"_I'm sorry, Sheldon! I can'!"_

He scowled, and ran a hand through his hair. His palms were wet, and red too from gripping them into a fist too hard.

_I thought I was ready._

But he being ready _was _the problem.

Penny and Leonard came back at midnight. They were gone helping Raj get Cinnamon out of a fence hole (long story).

"I wonder how our little Shamy's doing!" Penny squealed as they climbed up the stairs.

"They are just doing fine," Leonard sighed. "This wasn't the first time they've been alone. Besides, it's not like they're gonna make out in the hall or something."

"Well, _someday _it's gonna happen. After all, they talked about it before they were even, you know, _a thing_."

When the newlyweds reached the fourth floor though, there was more silence than ever. Both looked at each other.

"Well, uh, bye," Penny awkwardly said, paying more attention to the noise of nothingness than anything.

"Bye?"

As Leonard turned to his door, he noticed a chip on the wood near the edges where the doorknob was. He looked at it. _Never seen that before._

But when he tried opening it, it seemed to not budge at all. He pushed harder on the doorknob, but it still didn't move.

He pushed one more time, the hardest he ever did, and the door swung open, and he hit the wooden floor of the living room. Sheldon seemed to just be walking away, head in his hands, hair sticking up in all directions.

"Sh-Sheldon?"

Silence.

Leonard got up, dusted his pants off, and realigned his glasses. He looked at Sheldon once more, and realized he was muttering something. _Why._

"Sheldon?" Leonard said again, much clearer. "Are you okay, buddy?"

He swore he saw him grit his teeth, like he was either in pain, or frustrated.

"I need to sleep," Sheldon muttered. He walked to his bedroom, and disappeared.

Now, Leonard was _really _worried.

Sheldon woke up, but not in a good way. He forgot to change clothes, so the scent of talc he wore was fading away.

Rubbing his eyes, he got up. He walked to the bathroom, and closed the door. In the mirror, he saw that he was a disheveled mess. His shirt was wrinkled, he tried patting down his hair (but it didn't work), and his eyes were dull, and lifeless.

_I need to apologize._

Sheldon walked out, and into the living room area. He microwaved some water (he was feeling too lazy to boil any), and put a teabag into his mug. After drinking, he got his jacket, and put it on. Looking at the clock, he realized it was eight in the morning.

He did the most un-Sheldon like thing he could ever do. He left the apartment, not telling anyone, and sneaked out of the building. _He didn't even shower, for crying out loud! Well, at least he still had the slightest baby powder scent still on._

He walked, and walked, until he found what he was looking for. Of course he didn't take the bus, no bus pants. Walking up the stairs, he looked for the apartment. _312, 313, and where I need to go._

He knocked.

_Knock knock knock._ "Amy?"

_Knock knock knock_. "Amy?"

_Knock knock knock. _"Amy?"

Amy, on the other side of the door, was reading. _What the…?_

She got up from her couch, and looked at the door. But there was a choice she could make: a) She opened it, or b) she didn't.

_It'd be awkward. But I can't keep going like that for a million years! But he… Yeah, so what? He tried. You didn't. Give him a chance._

Amy took a deep breath. _Here we go. _

Opening the door, she realized that Sheldon seemed to be off-key from his normal note. Hair slightly tousled, clothes slightly wrinkled, and, wait, _did he even sleep?_

"Alright, I'm sorry!" he spilled, "I thought that you wanted to- I just, it was you always pressured me to, and I thought- I'm sorry, okay? Please forgive me-"

Amy pulled Sheldon in, closed the door, and furrowed her brow. Sheldon went on.

"-you always- I realized that I just- you, you-"

"Sheldon!"

He stopped mid-sentence, and looked at her.

"I forgive you. It's your baser urges that are taking over, it's natural."

"Natural? _Natural? _Amy, do you hear yourself? I'm supposedly half Vulcan; I'm not _supposed _to have my baser urges take over!"

"If you're half Vulcan, you still have one part that's human."

He couldn't argue with that.

"I already forgave you. It's just, I'm, well, not ready."

He realized what she meant.

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I'll see you later, I guess."

Sheldon arrived back home. Leonard was there, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Sheldon, thank God, why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Leonard immediately asked as he saw the physicist. "I was about to call Amy if you were-"

Sheldon instantly stopped listening when he heard Amy's name. He walked to his bedroom, and locked himself inside.

He slumped himself over to his bed, and fell, _literally fell _flat onto it. Curling up, he stared at the wall, trying to clear his mind. Soon, he fell asleep.

Oh, what did she do? What was he thinking first of all, but what did she do? Why did everything have to fall like that? He's probably traumatized, but what did she do?

_I ruined him._

It was Sunday. Two days and they hadn't communicated at all. She was really getting worried for him. He is her boyfriend after all.

She thought about it after a while. Before, she was the one with baser urges. But now, it was him. Amy didn't know whether to entitle this a dream, or a nightmare.

Sheldon was perfect. Well, in his own weird and wonderful way. He wasn't exactly like a German supermodel, course not. But he was intellectually level with her, he was the only one that understood Counterfactuals, _and the kiss! _Well, the one on the train anyways. But they all had him in it.

_Should she call him? He hasn't spoken in a long time…_

He sacrificed so much for her. He was willing to kiss. Yeah, the germaphobe was willing to kiss. No one ever made him do that.

Her tiara. He bought it just for her. She was a princess, a full-out princess, all because of Sheldon.

And staying with her for so long.

She realized something.

_I can't believe it._

Sheldon sat on his spot, watching Star Trek. He looked at the screen of the TV, losing track of where Spock was. He kept thinking about Amy. No matter what he did, he kept on thinking about her. _Her._

Spock had Uhura. Batman had Catwoman. Superman had Lois Lane. Spiderman had Gwen Stacy. And he had Amy. So it was only natural. All his beloved fictional characters had a girlfriend. So he had to have one. Or, _he wanted to have one._

His human half was taking over. Never would he guess he had feeling for someone in glasses and cardigans. But he did. There was the love he gave for his mother. There was the love he gave comics and movies. And then there was the love he gave to Amy.

_Love. Such a simple concept, and yet so complicated in explanation._

As he stared at the TV, his pant pocket lit up. He took out his phone, and there was something on it he never thought he'd expect at all.

_1 new message from Amy._

He looked at it for a moment.

_This must be a dream._

He pinched himself. _Nope._

He unlocked his phone, and looked at the text he was sent.

_I need you to come to my apartment. Quickly._

He looked at the time at the corner of the screen. It was already 6 o'clock, why would she want him to come over? _After the mix-up?_

How many times did he have to walk to Amy's this week? And no, he would not take the bus since he discovered his normal seat had a piece of gum stuck under the chair.

He knocked on the door his usual pattern. The door opened.

Amy stood there, smiling. Sheldon swallowed.

"Hello-"

Before Sheldon could finish his sentence, he was pulled in abruptly, and hugged by Amy.

"Do you know how much I felt sorry for you?" Amy laughed. "I didn't know that you were willing to give that much up just for me!"

He was frozen. Was he supposed to feel happy? Sad?

Then, he started smiling. Blushing, even.

"I guess I did sacrifice some of my old self," he replied.

"You didn't need to apologize," she sighed. "I did."

Sheldon smiled even more. "No, it's quite alright."

"No, it's not. You put in all the effort. I, well, just sat there."

He looked at her. "Well, you're the one that stayed with me."

Sheldon kissed her. But instead of letting go, he stayed there.

"I can," Amy murmured. And this time, he did unbutton her cardigan.


End file.
